


come undone at your touch

by fe3hluvr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, FE3H Kinkmeme, Sex Toys, Titfucking, bonus strap sucking, very soft dom vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hluvr/pseuds/fe3hluvr
Summary: Some soft F/F titfucking, in which Mercedes tops Archbishop Byleth.Response to a kinkmeme prompt.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	come undone at your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3356194#cmt3356194
> 
> Love me some femslash strap-on tits action, so I couldn't help but try my luck with this one.  
> OP hope you enjoy Merceleth!

Sheer fabric tickles Byleth’s legs as she pulls Mercedes by the hips further onto her lap. They kiss slowly, hungrily, at least on Byleth’s side. She can’t keep her mouth in one place, sucking on Mercedes’s bottom lip, trailing down her neck to the skin peeking through her night robe.

She nudges it open and leaves wet kisses down one side, slips her tongue around a nipple while her hand comes up to cup the other breast and kneads it in time with the subtle rocking of Mercie’s hips as she arches her back. Byleth’s own chest aches to be touched, but she has other hopes for that tonight.

“My, you’re eager,” says Mercedes with a soft sigh. She pulls Byleth’s face up between two hands and kisses her deeply, her tongue brushing over Byleth’s just the way she likes it. Byleth shivers when they part.

Mercedes smiles. She nods in the direction of the bedside table. “Shall I?”

“You wear it tonight,” Byleth says. Much too pleading to be the suggestion she intends.

A giggle. “All right. Give me a moment then.”

Mercedes slides off her, and Byleth immediately misses her weight and her warmth. She watches her lover drop her panties and step into the harness they keep in the drawer, breath quickening as Mercedes tightens it around her thighs and ass, fits the attached dildo into place as if it were part of her body.

Byleth can’t help it. She brings both hands up to her breasts, thumbs toying with each nipple. They’re extra sensitive to the slip that she wears tonight, half for Mercie’s benefit and half her own. Mercedes adjusts the dildo a final time and strokes up and down. Byleth’s mouth falls open.

She drops her hands as Mercedes returns to the bed, frowning at her playfully. 

“Be good for me, and I’ll do what you want,” she says in that too-soft tone that sends shivers down Byleth’s neck. In this state, she will do anything Mercedes asks. “I know you have something in mind, hmm?”

Byleth does. She’s been thinking about it all day. “I want you to fuck my tits. Please…”

Mercedes eyes Byleth’s chest—the slip leaves very little to the imagination, far too indecent for any respectable archbishop—while massaging the dildo with one hand. Byleth swallows. 

“Is that all? If you insist.”

She ties her robe behind her to hold it open, while Byleth scoots back to lean against the bed’s enormous pillow collection. When she lifts an arm to remove her slip, Mercedes grabs her wrist. “Not yet, dear. I still need that.”

So Byleth stays put as Mercedes swings her leg over and straddles her, guiding her forward until her thighs tease Byleth’s rapidly-hardening nipples. Every part of Mercedes is soft. Byleth wants to bury herself chest-first between those legs, faceplant into the squishy stomach above.

Mercedes tilts Byleth’s chin up again, humming. “Do me a favor and open up, would you?”

Byleth obliges, letting her jaw go slack as Mercedes inserts the tip of her cock. 

“That’s it.” She tucks a lock of hair behind Byleth’s ear and pushes forward slowly. “Such a good girl. Get me nice and wet for you.”

Byleth whimpers and blinks a few times, wrapping her tongue around and around the dildo, bobbing in time with Mercedes’s movements. Those thighs still graze her chest each time.

Mercedes wraps two fingers around the base and murmurs something outside of Byleth’s hearing. A second later, white magic flows through the dildo, and it pulses to life inside Byleth’s mouth. With each fluttering vibration, Mercedes also lifts the edge of Byleth’s slip a little higher, dragging it torturously across her skin. 

There’s cool air on the underside of her breasts now, and the cock is warm and covered in her saliva. Byleth moans; she needs it between her tits _now._

But Mercedes stops her hands from migrating up to her breasts again. “Not yet,” she chides. “Be good, remember?”

Byleth turns feverish eyes up to her, and Mercedes meets her with a darkened gaze of her own. There’s red on her cheeks, and her lips are open in a small _‘oh’_ which widens as she pushes further in. Byleth takes it, tries desperately not to grind against Mercedes, until the beginnings of tears form at the corners of her eyes.

Mercedes pulls out with a wet pop. “Good girl.” She tugs upward on the slip she holds in one hand: “Off.”

Byleth pulls it the rest of the way off as quickly as she can. A drop of spit falls from the dildo onto her collarbone. Mercedes shifts lower and lets it drag along Byleth’s skin, down and around each breast without quite touching the nipples. Byleth squirms at the teasing.

“So beautiful,” Mercedes murmurs. “You want me to fuck them hard, don’t you.”

“Yes,” Byleth pants. Her fingers dig into the sheets for balance. “ _Please,_ yes.”

Mercedes shifts again. “Keep being good and I will. Hold them nice and tight for me.”

Finally, Byleth takes her breasts in hand, presses them up and together as close as possible so her cleavage forms a deep line. They spill out of her grip, always so large and unwieldy in everyday life. But having Mercedes on them is more than worth it.

The cock tingles as Mercedes lines it up. She pushes in slowly, Byleth squeezing tighter around it. When she sees the tip peek out the top, Byleth moans. 

Mercedes hums in agreement. “So warm and tight…”

She starts moving faster, slick and smooth thanks to Byleth’s mouth. Byleth stares transfixed at her chest as the cock pumps in and out, egging her on with its magically-induced blood flow. Mercedes’s thighs jiggle and bounce into Byleth’s hands, which in turn knead harder and move her breasts in rhythm.

Mercedes curls her hands over Byleth's and presses them in harder. She jerks herself off with short thrusts that make Byleth nearly choke from the weight. Every so often, she lifts up slightly so her skin can brush against the full length of Byleth's breasts. Byleth squeezes herself together to deepen the contact, angling her nipples inward to slide against Mercedes's inner thighs. Then Mercedes sinks down again and thrusts her full cock forward until Byleth is gasping for breath.

Fuck, she loves the feel of Mercie’s body weighing her down, trapping her nipples in the soft pudge of the crease of her hips, her thatch of hair tickling Byleth’s breastbone. Their skin slaps together, wet and filthy, but not yet fast enough…

Byleth jerks her hips up, hoping for friction against something, but there’s nothing but the tease of Mercedes’s robe between her legs. Mercedes presses down more firmly onto her.

“Hold still. That’s my job, but I’ll only help you if you’re good.” Her breathing has picked up, but she slows her pace. “Unless you want me to stop?”

Byleth whimpers and shakes her head. “No,” a breath, then: “no.” Her pleas are barely a whisper, she’s so focused on rubbing her tits along the dildo and what parts of Mercedes she can reach. 

“Mm. Good.”

She resumes her movements, fucking faster and deeper than before. Byleth drops back into the pillows and mouths at Mercedes’s tits, bouncing above her. She spreads her legs a little wider and clenches her muscles at nothing. It doesn’t matter, she’s so close as it is.

Mercedes grinds in small circles with each thrust, bringing herself to the edge. The force crushes Byleth’s breasts hard into themselves, and she knows the dildo must also be right up against Mercie’s clit. The thought makes Byleth breathe louder, soft-voiced whines that coax an embarrassed flush to her face. 

They spur Mercedes on, however. “Yes, oh...so good,” she pants. “Ah...ah...ah...mm,”—more stuttered breaths—“Just a bit more, you’re so good, so _good_ against me.” 

Her voice rises in pitch but never in volume, always breathy but full of intent; it drives Byleth crazy listening to it. 

“ _Oh,_ your chest is such a perfect home for me, for my cock.”

Byleth throws her head back and watches Mercedes buck above her through fluttering eyelashes. Rocks her hips just enough to help ride Mercedes through her orgasm. Her fingernails dig into the meat of her tits, and she thinks she’ll explode any moment now.

Mercedes sighs as she comes down, looks at Byleth with that pleased, sweet smile. “My turn to be good to you.”

She shimmies down Byleth’s body, using her hands for balance on either side. The dildo follows a path between Byleth’s breasts, down her stomach, the tip resting at the top of the curl of hair just below her hips. 

Byleth shudders. She lets go of her chest to stroke Mercedes’s hair, sucks in a breath when Mercedes takes a nipple into her mouth and teases it with the edge of her teeth.

As soon as the warm vibrations of the dildo come into contact with her clit, Byleth lifts her legs higher and wider. She rocks once, twice, and the waves of pleasure finally crash. Mercedes holds the strap there with one hand and moves it along with Byleth, still sucking at her breast.

When she relaxes enough to breathe again, Byleth sighs deeply. Her breasts feel deliciously raw.

“I love you,” she says to Mercedes, who crawls back up to meet her.

The returning smile melts her heart. “And I, you.”

Byleth reaches a hand behind Mercedes’s neck and pulls her into a long, tender kiss as they bury themselves into the pillows.


End file.
